The Pull
"The Pull" is the eighth episode of the first season of the FX original series Sons of Anarchy, and the series' eighth episode overall. Synopsis With the IRA gun payment looming, SAMCRO scrambles to come up with the cash. The Mayans and Nords take a drastic step in strengthening their alliance. And Jax finds himself in a dangerous position with Tara. Plot Ernest Darby receives an envelope from Josh Kohn at his home. He opens it and finds a file on SAMCRO's dealings with the True IRA. He then sets up a meeting with Marcus Alvarez outside town. He offers to give him the info on the IRA gun connection if the Mayans kill Clay. This would allow the Nords to gain a foothold in Charming, and the Mayans would take over the gun-running business. Alvarez is hesitant at first, but Darby assures him that law enforcement will not investigate too closely as they will be pleased that criminals are wiping each other out. He then accepts and tells his son, Esai Alvarez, to kill Clay as well as Darby. Meanwhile, SAMCRO are slowly but surely getting enough money together to buy another shipment of weapons. A sizeable portion of the $70,000 needed comes from an unwilling Luann Delaney, who runs the successful Cara Cara pornographic film studio. She is also Otto's wife and Gemma's best friend. Meeting Gemma at the hospital, Gemma sits her down to ask to borrow the money, citing that she has "a good idea" of how much money Luann has in the bank. Luann is offended by this, saying that she earned the money and her seat as a producer. Gemma reminds her that it was Otto who fronted her the start-up money for her business so she would no longer have to be a pornstar. Luann tells Gemma she can have $55,000 at most by the end of the day, but it will cost the club 20% interest. Gemma tells her to rethink charging 20%, and Luann decides on 5%. The rest of the money arrives later that day when Jax comes across a truck driver badly beaten on the highway. He says that the Nordics beat him up and took his truck and tanker full of diesel because he owes money to them. Jax and Opie then hijack the truck back from the Nords and sell it to Unser and his trucking company for a knock-down price. Half-Sack sees an ambulance being left unattended and steals it in a bid to pay back the money he owes, help the club and earn his patch. He drives it back to the clubhouse and proposes the club sell it, but they dismiss the stunt as pointless and unnecessarily risky. Jax goes to the hospital to visit Abel. Gemma is there, and they both apologize for the argument they had the night before. Tara tells him that Abel can come out of the incubation chamber and that Jax can hold him for the first time. Gemma also begins to worry that Jax and Tara are renewing their relationship. With all the money in place, Clay and Tig set up a meeting with Michael McKeavey at a local Irish bar. When they arrive, they are instead met by Cameron Hayes, McKeavey's cousin. He informs them that McKeavey was beaten to death in Oakland on the orders of the port authority boss, Brenan Hefner. The deal goes ahead, nonetheless, and as they raise their drinks to their fallen comrade, two Mayans gunmen come in through the door. They begin firing at Clay but are gunned down by Tig and the shotgun-toting barman. Cameron is not so lucky, however, and is shot in the buttocks. Simultaneously, the Mayans assault Darby's suburban home but fail to kill him, also. They break in and shoot a Nord footsoldier and two women, but Darby hides and escapes death while the Mayans flee. The Sons quickly work out that the Mayans and Nordics are allied, and that war is imminent. However, Clay and Tig are worried about Jax's commitment to the drama that is about to unfold. Jax assures them that he is fully committed to the club, but also voices his worries over violence destroying the club. Clay also decides to call in the Sons of Anarchy State Presidents and Vice-Presidents from Washington, Utah and Nevada, in a bid to wipe out the Mayans. The ambulance that Half-Sack stole earlier comes in handy as the club use it to bring Cameron to the clubhouse for medical treatment from Tara and Chibs, a former British Army medic. Later that night, Jax goes to Tara's house to pick up more medical supplies. Just after he leaves, Kohn emerges from the bathroom to Tara's shock. Kohn asks for just 5 minutes of Tara's time, and a chance to start over. He apologizes for his behavior. Kohn says that Jax and Tara "can never happen," and that all that matters is the two of them. He asks for a change to "build the foundation" that their relationship needs. Kohn says "sometimes his energy can be very big," and that "he was an intense guy." He tells her "she wasn't used to being loved so deeply." They talk about Tara having an abortion at 6 weeks, and Kohn says that she did not ask him for his opinion, and that it was his baby too. Tara replies to him that it was not a baby, and he hits her. He intimidates her into having sex and she plays along, until she reaches his gun and shoots him in the stomach. She then calls Jax for help. When he arrives, he decides to shoot Kohn in the head and permanently end his intimidation tactics and bullying. Jax sits on the bed, Tara joins him there and starts to cry. Tara and Jax then fall into each other's arms and make love feet from Kohn's dead corpse while an iPod plays the Andy Williams song "Can't Get Used to Losing You" on repeat. Credits Main Cast * Charlie Hunnam as Jackson 'Jax' Teller * Katey Sagal as Gemma Teller Morrow * Mark Boone Junior as Robert 'Bobby' Munson * Kim Coates as Alex 'Tig' Trager * Tommy Flanagan as Filip 'Chibs' Telford * Johnny Lewis as Kip 'Half-Sack' Epps * Maggie Siff as Tara Knowles * Ron Perlman as Clarence 'Clay' Morrow Supporting Cast Guest Stars * Ryan Hurst as Harry 'Opie' Winston * Theo Rossi as Juan Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz * Mitch Pileggi as Ernest Darby * Dayton Callie as Chief Wayne Unser * Emilio Rivera as Marcus Alvarez * Dendrie Taylor as Luann Delaney * Jamie McShane as Cameron Hayes * Kevin Alejandro as Esai Alvarez * Francis Capra as Jesse Murphy * Stuart McLean as Devon * Jay Karnes as Agent Josh Kohn Co-Stars * Nicholas Guest as John Teller (voice only) * Ronnie Gene Blevins as Andy Kreidman * Karen Lew as Nurse Uncredited * Ron Fehmiu as Biker * Unknown as Abel Teller Deaths * Michael McKeavey - Beat to death by Brenan Hefner * (Unnamed Mayan) - Shot by IRA bartender during attack on Clay * (Unnamed Mayan) - Shot by Tig during attack on Clay * (2 unnamed girls) - Shot by Mayans during attack on Darby * (Unnamed Nord) - Shot by Mayans during attack on Darby * Josh Kohn - Shot in the head by Jax Teller Notable Quotes John Teller: Einstein said that any intelligent fool can make things bigger, more complex, and more violent. But it takes a touch of genius and lots of courage to move something in the opposite direction. I'm realizing that my touch of genius and my courage are coming too little, too late. And I fear that for SAMCRO, there may be no opposite direction. Tig: So you stole an ambulance? Juice: I had nothing to do with this. Half-Sack: Hell, these things are worth, like, a hundred grand, easy. Clay: Yeah, they are. That's why the people who buy 'em are, like, state and federal agencies. So, uh, what? You want me to sell a stolen vehicle to the government? Half-Sack: Oh, uh, just something like a small hospital or something. Clay: Oh, like, uh, Uncle Freddy's Infirmary? Tig: Why don't you just steal, like, a fire engine? And then we could have our own rescue center. We could have our own little uniforms and hats. Unser: Why am I looking at one of Oswald's tanker's? Jax: Ah, that leads us to our next conversation with the owner of Unser Trucking. Its 8,500 gallons of diesel. It's yours for 20k. Unser: Stolen diesel. Jax: Gas costs gotta be killing your bottom line. I'm offering you a 50% discount. Unser: Half the cost, twice the risk. Jax: Come on. You fill your pumps after dark and a uni finds the tanker on the side of the road. Insurance covers Oswald, and you run your trucks at a buck-ninety a gallon for the next six weeks. Where's the risk in that? Unser: Can you at least pretend I'm a cop sometimes? Goofs *When Ernest Darby is talking with the Mayans, his upper chest tattoos are missing. Church meetings Jax: So where we at with McKeevy's cash? Clay: Called in every marker we had. Picked up another 40 grand. Tig: Bobby got the gig in Laughlin. The owner fronted him the pay already, here's 5 grand more for the pot. Clay: We got 130. Chibs: McKeevy heads back to Ireland tomorrow, and he's gonna need his whole 200K by tonight. Clay: We got one more place left to go. The porn queen. Tig: Otto's old lady? Clay: Gemma says Luann is picking up 2 G's a week just from ad revenue from her website. Juice: Yeah. Factor in membership fees, downloads- she's making 3 times that much. Jax: You should have Gemma talk to Luann. They're tight. Keep us clear of it. Clay: That makes sense. Jax: Alright I'm going to St. Thomas anyway. I'll talk to mom. Kid gets out of the toaster today. Tig: You get to hold your son? (Everybody is happy) Chibs: Oh that's great, Jackie boy! Congrats! Juice: Seriously. Clay: At least we know one good thing's gonna happen today, huh? Featured Music * Sean Talamh- "Road to Glencar" * Dropkick Murphys - "Johnny I Hardly New Ya" * Andy Williams - "Can't Get Used to Losing You" 108 Category:Season 1